Nadie te va a amar como yo
by Amaki Ame
Summary: -Nadie te va a amar como yo- le dije mientras se perdía entre la gente, esta herida aun esta abierta pero, hay una persona que puede sanarla y su nombre es Marlene. Historia, narrada por Kowalski sobre su relación con Doris y un encuentro casual entre ambos One Shot


Este al igual que todos mis fic de los pingüinos de Madagascar es humanizado, no me gusta hacerlo como animales, no se el por qué, sinceramente me resulta mucho más fácil hacerlo así

Los pingüinos de Madagascar no me pertenecen

Este fic está basado en la canción "Nadie te va a amar como yo" de Dyland y Lenny, a pesar de que el Reggaeton no es mi estilo favorito encontré que esta canción calzaba justo en la relación de los personajes. Las palabras escritas de esta forma: _cursiva _ con asteriscos (*) intermedios son parte de la canción

* * *

Tarde. Lo era. Seguía sentado en mi auto mientras miraba aquella casa en donde pase los mejores años de mi vida.

La recuerdo perfectamente, como si fuese ayer, cuando rompió mi débil corazón. Tiempo atrás la conocí, era hermosa a mi parecer, tenía defectos pero aun así me gustaba o más bien me gusta ya ni sé que siento por ella. No encuentro las palabras para describir como me siento, tenerla tan cerca de mí, a un paso. Me detengo, no soy capaz de entrar a aquella casa, si lo hago mi corazón se querrá salir de mi pecho y mi conciencia me recordara esos momentos.

Veo a lo lejos a Skipper, mi hermano, no de sangre pero al fin y al cabo es mi hermano. Se acerca a mi auto y me pregunta

-Kowalski, ¿por qué no entras y disfrutas de la fiesta?-

-No quiero entrar ahí- le respondo poniéndome las gafas de sol – ahí adentro esta…

-Doris- Completa la oración por mí- vamos hombre, no te desanimes. Solo ignórala

-_Como si fuese tan fácil_- pienso pero no lo digo- está bien, me has convencido- con esto Skipper logra hacerme salir del auto, me coloco mí chaqueta guardo mi móvil y camino junto a él, no puedo evitar lo inevitable: Verla con otro

Entramos a la casa, donde crecí junto a los chicos y Doris, Skipper me da un trago mientras poso mi mirar en cada uno de los asistentes, todos me miran con cara de: "quien es este sujeto", no me han reconocido aun y no los culpo, he cambiado bastante por su culpa. Me quito las gafas de sol y ahí caen en cuenta de quién soy, especialmente ella, se acerca a mi mientras una canción de fondo comienza a sonar

-Hola Kowalski- me dice con su voz coqueta- ¿cómo estás?, espero que bien después delo que paso entre nosotros

Silencio, solo me limito a ver al frente mientras le imploro a Dios que envíe un maremoto o algo así

-Cómo pasa el tiempo ¿eh?- me dice poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro- que silencioso eres

_ *El silencio dice más que mil palabras__  
__ y me ha dicho de todo__  
__ que no vas a volver no no__*_

La miro, solo me limito a eso ya que la canción me ayudo a expresar lo que quería decir sin necesidad de hablar. Le estiro una carta y ella la toma con un poco de desconfianza

*_Te escribo estas líneas__  
__ y no es para que vuelvas_*.

La miro, ella me imita y me devuelve la mirada, nos encontramos con nuestras miradas y recordamos los momentos que vivimos juntos. No resisto más y me voy, me paro junto a la ventana con la copa de Vodka que Skipper me dio, cada vez la canción de fondo me deprime más y me obliga a recordar

_ *Hace ya varias semanas que no nos hablamos__  
__ me pediste tiempo, me pediste espacio__  
__ los segundos se hacen horas__  
__ y la horas se hacen días__  
__ y yo solo aquí en mi triste agonía.__Pero solo a mí me queda resignarme__  
__ hecho a un lado el egoísmo y no te culpo__  
__ hacen falta dos pa' amar solamente soy yo__  
__ duele mucho pero vuela mi amor__  
__ lejos, lejos, muy lejos.__*_

Una lagrima. Un sentimiento. No me controlo y la derramo, aun me sigue doliendo, su abandono su despreocupación de nuestra relación; les contare un poco más resumido

Conocí a Doris hace años, ella iba en la misma universidad que yo. Skipper, Rico, James (aunque preferimos decirle Cabo, ya luego en otra ocasión se los explicare) y yo vivíamos en una pensión, esta casa en donde se está desarrollando la fiesta, ella llego de Francia buscando un lugar donde quedarse así llego a nuestra casa; me enamore de ella al instante, ella sabía lo que yo sentía, nos hicimos novios. Fue maravilloso.

Llevábamos — si mis cálculos son correctos— casi 2 años cuando todo se marchito, como una rosa sin agua. Ella me pidió tiempo, su espacio. No me hablaba y me ignoraba así que, para ya no hacerme tanto daño, decidí terminar la relación. Me fui lejos de ella, me fui a Rusia, luego a Dinamarca, a Polonia, me pasee por todos esos países tratando de olvidarla, pero me fue imposible.

Miro en dirección a ella, aun esta "dándole lectura" a la carta. Su cara evoluciona a medida que lee cada párrafo, cada línea, cada letra.

_ *Si un día tú decides regresar a mí__  
__ no lo dudes porque siempre estaré aquí__  
__ y aunque he sido más que un futuro__  
__ incierto pero es cierto lo que siento__  
__ hasta el viento me habla de ti.__Solo piénsalo baby please__  
__ aunque esto ya sea el fin uuuh__  
__ nadie te va a amar como yo (hoy sin ti me encuentro descontrolado, solo).__ *_

Siempre pensé en decirle que si quería volver a mí no lo dudase—pero obviamente por amor propio no lo hice— pensé en hacerlo pero me arrepentí. No quiero que piense que soy un perro faldero necesitado, no, primero muerto antes que parecer eso.

Aún sigo recordando, pero a medida que el tiempo corre voy reflexionado y cuestionado ese amor/obsesión que siento por ella

Después de que ella me dejo quede con el corazón roto —aunque se supone que el corazón es un musculo y es casi imposible que se rompa a menos que sufras de un infarto, pero metafóricamente hablando se quebró en mil pedacitos— miraba su foto una y otra vez, hasta que, Marlene, me quitó la fotografía y la quemó. Fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado

_ *Contemplando tu foto con el corazón roto__  
__ loco, loco me estoy volviendo poco a poco__  
__ si tú eres mi medicina mi antídoto fuerte loto__  
__ de mi vida ella el piloto y no te tengo y no me enfoco.__Es que haces falta tú y tus peleas me hacen falta__  
__ fuiste la mujer el prototipo que más resaltado__  
__ tu mi brújula, la favorita y única que si me ve se impacta__  
__ demasiado bella e inteligente muy sobresaliente entre toda la gente__  
__ y tú puedes tener miles de pretendientes.__Pero nadie te va a amar como yo no no__  
__ pero nadie te va a amar como yo.*_

¡Esta maldita canción que me hace recordarla!, quisiera golpear al maldito Dj, pero resulta ser Rico, jamás golpearía a mi hermano, mi compadre como dice Skipper

Me doy cuenta que Doris ya término de "leer la carta" y comienzo a caminar hacia afuera y ella me sigue. Una vez afuera ella me toma del brazo y me besa. Solo eso bastó para darme cuenta de algo: Ya no la amaba. Me separe de ella y la mire a los ojos, sabía lo que me iba a preguntar

-¿Por qué la carta que me entregaste estaba en blanco?-

-Porque, no tenía idea de que escribirte, no sabía por dónde empezar ni cómo explicarme- comienzo a caminar en dirección opuesta a ella pero me detiene con otro beso

-Kowalski, estas tan guapo, ¿por qué no lo volvemos a intentar?- me pregunta mientras niego con la cabeza. ¿Quería volver a empezar?, ¿como si nada hubiese pasado? Esta verdaderamente loca

-No- le contesto frio- sabes tus besos me hicieron darme cuenta de algo, ¿sabes de qué?

-¿De qué?- me pregunta emocionada abriendo sus ojos

-De que ya no siento nada por ti, no te amo- Como dicen la venganza es más dulce cuando probaste la derrota, me hubiese encantado poder fotografiar la cara que puso en ese instante- ya no puedes jugar conmigo como antes

-¿Hay otra persona?- me pregunta mirándome con sus ojos penetrantes

-Si- le respondo cerrando los ojos y tratando de sonar lo más convincentemente posible

-¿Quién es?- me pregunta

-No la conoces- le contesto mirando al vacío, sé que está mal mentir, pero no soporto esto- la conocí en mi paso por Rusia

-¿Cómo se llama?- me dice celosa

-Marlene- le contesto seguido de un suspiro. No sé por qué lo hice

Doris se va dejándome metido en mis pensamientos, pero la detengo antes de que cruce la puerta

-¡Doris!- le grito antes de que se fuese del jardín, de mi vida

-¿Qué?- me pregunta recargándose en la puerta

- Nadie te va a amar como yo- le digo con una sonrisa a lo que ella me responde de la misma manera. Ya no sentía amor por ella, al parecer estoy sufriendo de trastornos de personalidad o bipolaridad. Marlene, solo pienso en ella y saco mi móvil marco su número y hablo con ella

-Kowalski ¿dónde demonios estas?, sabes que tienes que estudiar, que tienes que trabajar, tú te vas sin decirle nada a nadie eres un irresponsable…- no la dejo terminar ya que le pregunto

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?- no me responde y me preocupo- ¿Marlene?

-…- no me responde y me preocupo mucho más- Si Kowalski- me responde por fin

-Gracias- le contesto. Pienso en darme una oportunidad con ella, para poder olvidarme de Doris, solo quiero eso, Olvidarla.

Me voy sin que nadie me vea, me subo a mi auto y me voy a mi casa junto a mi novia, dejando atrás un duro pasado. Mirando hacia el futuro

Bueno, ya han pasado casi 5 años desde mi reencuentro con Doris, ya por fin soy feliz junto a mi familia, si, soy padre. Marlene y yo nos casamos, tenemos una linda hijita y un hijo en camino, soy feliz por fin.

Desde ese día no he vuelto a saber de Doris, espero que le este yendo bien en su vida, sigue siendo importante para mí pero no más que mis dos mujercitas bellas y mi campeón que viene en camino

Esa es mi historia, la historia de Kowalski, el cásico nerd al que todos molestaban, al rechazado, que ahora tiene a la mujer más bella del mundo como esposa.

Me despido hasta una nueva ocasión en que nos veamos.

* * *

Ehhh… se me había ocurrido esta idea hace algunos días en mitad de clases, estábamos en física y mi profesor comenzó a hablar de los delfines — no me pregunten por que — y recordé a Kowalski y Doris además acabo de ver el capítulo de los pingüinos de Madagascar donde Sale Doris, Manfredy y Johnson. Espero que les haya gustado

_Dejen su Review aunque sea una crítica pero, constructiva por favor_


End file.
